Double Dare
by Ziven
Summary: It says HumorRomance, but only slightly. Has Inuyasha kissed anyone besides Kikyou? Who would it be? one-shot, shonen-ai, InuMir message for fans of Calm at the end


Hey, its me again, DDW! Don't you just love me? I did another Inu/Miroku fic just because I think that the pairing is interesting, and sometimes a little OOCness is good. I liked **Night** better than this one, though, so if you like this, go ahead and read that, too! (if you already haven't) ENJOY!

* * *

Double Dare 

"Dammit!" Inuyasha growled. "Why do _we_ have to watch the hut?"

"Because," Kagome said, "Sango, Shippou and I are going to take a bath."

"How come Shippou gets to go?"

"Because we're not leaving him alone with you!"

"…Feh."

"Er…" Miroku began, "What do we do to contact you in case of emergency?"

"Don't!" Sango yelled. "You can handle it!"

Miroku groaned. Now his ears were throbbing. The girls left, and Inuyasha leapt into the nearest tree, lying on a branch as if it were a bed.

Miroku gazed at Inuyasha for a short while. The hanyou's head was down, hair covering his eyes. The silver strands blew around as the wind swept the area.

And Miroku was struck with the loveliest idea. They could have a little fun.

"Inuyasha," he called. "Come down here!"

The silver haired demon lifted his head, and opened one eye. "What do you want, monk?"

"I just wanted to know…why are you so awkward around Kagome?"

"This has nothing to do with anything, monk."

"It makes me wonder…have you even kissed anyone? I mean, you can't even count Kikyou—that was fifty whole years ago."

Inuyasha leapt down from the tree. "Monk, close your mouth or I'll make sure that you won't have a tongue to speak with."

Miroku laughed. "I knew it! You _haven't_ kissed anyone since Kikyou! Ha!"

"Shut up, monk."

"But you don't deny it, do you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha folded his arms, sitting on the ground. "Kissing girls isn't important, you pervert."

"Moi? A pervert? You're the one who hasn't been kissed for fifty years."

"That's not—we're not even talking about that!"

"Yes we are. Wow. You probably don't even remember _how_ to kiss anyone."

"I can too, idiot!"

"Then show me. I dare you."

Inuyasha looked around. "What? On who? The girls just went—"

"Me." Miroku pointed to himself.

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue. "You? That makes me laugh"

"Don't stick out your tongue unless if you're not kissing me with it." Miroku said teasingly.

Inuyasha bared his teeth. "Shut up." When Miroku continued to look at him, he questioned him. "You're serious? You mean it?"

"You_ said_ you'd show me. I still doubt you can." Miroku lazily twirled his staff, as if he had all day wait.

"I'm not moving."

With a twinkle in his eyes, the monk strolled over to where the Inu demon sat, and watched the disbelief on his comrade's face.

"You still mean it?" Inuyasha said.

"You chickening out Inuyasha?"

"NO!"

Miroku sat down next to Inuyasha. "Then kiss me, hanyou." Miroku paused. "unless you're afraid."

"I'm NOT afraid of anything!"

"then stop stalling with conversation and kiss me."

"…I don't want to, is all."

"Why do you have to be such a girl about it?"

Inuyasha's ears lowered slightly. "'Cause I haven't kissed anyone…since Kikyou." He admitted softly.

"I figured…so why don't I show you?"

"I know how to kiss someone!"

"…right."

"I do!" And with that, Inuyasha leaned over and pushed his lips against Miroku's.

The brunette was surprised; Inuyasha wasn't reallythat bad.

The hanyou immediately plunged his tongue through the monk's lips, testing, exploring his mouth. He let himself sink into the feeling that he had only experienced so long before, pulling Miroku slightly closer.

Both tongues intertwined as they both were seeking dominance in the kiss. Neither relented as their tongues danced together. Miroku deepened the kiss, forcing Inuyasha to enjoy it instead of making everything a competition; not that Miroku was letting up. Besides, he was loving it too much to stop.

Finally, with a slight shove, Miroku managed to throw Inuyasha off balance, the half demon now on his back. The monk's lungs burned for air, and he separated himself from the hanyou.

"I win," Miroku said, leaning down inches from Inuyasha's face.

"You didn't win…anything, monk," Inuyasha said, his breathing labored.

"I did."

"You didn't!"

"Did so."

"Did not!"

"Did so. You _did_ end up on bottom" Inuyasha glared forcefully. "And you actually_ are_ pretty good. But I'm better. That's why I won."

"Did not."

"Wanna go again, then?" Miroku said, leaning a bit closer. So close, in fact, that Inuyasha knew that he'd have no choice—not that he'd say no—even if the monk had asked him.

"Fine with me," he said, and Miroku took his lips.

"Psst, Kagome!" Shippou sad as he peered through some bushes.

"Shh! They might hear us!" Kagome said. "Let me see. What are they doing?"

"I don't know…" Shippou said. "Something weird."

Kagome came up from behind the young demon, looking over the bush. She immediately ducked, blushing. "Oh Kami-sama!" she said in a hushed voice. She pulled Shippou away from the scene.

"My my…" Sango said. "It's a good thing that Kaede didn't come with us."

"What are they doing, Kagome?" Shippou said. "I can't see them…"

"N-nothing…"

* * *

How'd you like it? I can take flames, if you like. Just make sure to put some chili peppers andsardines on them first; I like them HOT!

Anyway, the next story to go up will be **Fight**, a addtion to the solution for the lack of Kilik/Maxi. If you like that, I can recommend another of the greatest K/M fics I've read...Yeah. See you guys later!

Oh, and my fans waiting for** Calm**: Depending on when I finish the write up, these short fics might go up before it. But, rest assured, that you are my motivation, all of the 180 reviews I got! Please, just hold a little longer. I'd be working day and night, but my mom makes me sleep. Darn Mom...but if it makes you happy, I'm working on it instead of doing homework at home as I should.

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


End file.
